Various types of dolls are known in the art. Talking dolls are also known and may incorporated reed switches which actuate a talking function in response to propinquity of a magnetic material.
There is known a product called "MAGIC HUSH LITTLE BABY" which is marketed by Irwin Toy Ltd. of Toronto, Canada, and includes a magnet in a baby bottle. A play sequence starts with the baby crying. When a child places the baby bottle in the baby's mouth, the crying stops and the baby makes gulping sounds.